Wonderland Wars
by StargazerLily18
Summary: A crossover of Hetalia/Wonderland with a twist. Michelle Seychelles has fallen down the rabbit hole and is about to discover her destiny. One that includes a limo driving hatter, flower nymphs, grinning cats, a tech savy caterpillar, and feuding kingdoms. Can she stop Natalia, the Queen of Hearts, and restore peace and order to Wonderland?


Michelle awoke in a very strange place. She had come to on the cold hard ground, dirt smudging her maid uniform. She looked around. She could have sworn that she hadn't fallen asleep outside of the Master's estate and yet she lay out in the open air. As she studied the scenery more carefully, she could certainly tell she wasn't outside on the estate. Nor was she in her own country for that matter. No, there were giant mushrooms as tall as trees surrounding the area and large ferns everywhere. She could hardly see the sky. Did those flowers have eyes? What she thought was a butterfly swooped passed her but, once she got a better look at it, she realized it was actually a very small rocking horse with wings! She got up, dusting herself off as best she could, and began to walk, frankly, she didn't have any other choice but to explore, maybe find a way out of this odd place. How did she even get here? She remembered dusting and finding a small white rabbit hiding under the kitchen table. She would have immediately put it outside somewhere near the woods so the dogs wouldn't find it but it had given her such a peculiar look, as if it knew who she was. It had hopped out through the dog door and she pursued it. It lead her to a rabbit whole just at the start of the woods of the estate. It had been a rather large rabbit hole and she was certain that it could have fit a grown man through it. She had fallen in while inspecting this concept. Did it lead her here? What on earth was an entire world doing inside a rabbit hole? Was it even a rabbit hole at all? She let the words escape her lips.

"Such a curiously odd wonder this is…" she continued down the winding path through the mushrooms until she heard beeping noises. They seemed to be coming from a mushroom, no, underneath the mushroom. She touched it ever so slightly, examining it, when a section of the ground, just next to the trunk of it, slid open. It was a door with a path of stairs leading down, darkness surrounding them. She heard that the beeping continued from within and decided to enter. She walked as the stairs took their many twists and turns this way and that until she came to a door that read 'enter if you have business. No appointment necessary.' She walked through and found a tall rather lanky man with dirty blonde hair seated in front an entire wall of computer screens that wrapped around the area of his desk. He looked fairly normal. He slurped on a drink and set it down noisily as he picked up a burger and bit a large portion of it off. He turned to see her standing there, looking with a curious look.

"Oh, good, you're here." He said, wiping his mouth with the back of his blue pull over hoodie as a grin replaced his bored expression. He got up out of his chair and walked to her, his navy sneakers squeaking on the shiny floor. Wasn't this place underground? Where was the dirt? He held his hand out.

"I'm Alfred, the eyes and ears of Wonderland and mole for the Alliance of Valor. It's good to finally meet you Michelle."

She was shocked," Now how on Earth could you possibly know my name?" she questioned.

He withdrew his hand, realizing it was all a bit much for her. He sat in his chair, using its wheels to slide back over to his set of computers," That's funny, Kiku should have explained it to you." He began typing.

"Kiku?" she asked.

"Yeah, the rabbit that led you here. He isn't a rabbit all the time you see, just when he wants to be one. He can shape shift into one. Ha! I know, threatening right?" He laughed sarcastically. He hit enter and a large digital map appeared on the screen. "This is Wonderland. See, you and I are right here." He pointed to a little red dot in a sea of mushrooms," The Mushroom forest. Smack dab in the middle of Wonderland. Now the three kingdoms in the alliance I mentioned, The Diamonds, Spades, and Clubs, are all located around the corners of Wonderland." He touched the screen again and three digital kingdoms popped up." The fourth one, Hearts, is not to be gone near. The queen is evil and bent on taking over all the kingdoms; Big no no. You with me so far?" he asked.

"Erm…" was all she could manage to spit out.

He continued his dissertation," Now, you are gonna need to get in touch with the Hatter. He and the march hair travel around in their wonder limousine so they are constantly on the move. I do have a pinpoint of their location though. He typed in something and a small limo appeared on the screen. It looks like they are traveling passed the Dark woods. They are near here but you are gonna have to cut them off at the end of them. That's not too far from here so you should make it in time. Just be careful. Lots of creepy things lurk in those woods. I'd go with you to make sure you stay safe but I can't leave my station." He pushed up his glasses and smiled," But that shouldn't be too hard for you. After all, you're Michelle: Heroine of Wonderland." He gestured his arms out wide to stress the intensity of the title.

She was speechless. What was this guy talking about? Five minutes ago she had no idea where she was and now this guy is telling her all of this mumbo jumbo? She held up a finger in protest.

"Now wait just a moment. I am not sure what's going on here but I can assure you I am no heroine. I'm a maid. Nothing more." She shook her head in disbelief." Alright, clearly this is a dream. I will just pinch myself and wake up in my servant's quarters." Scrunching up her face, she gave her arm a small pinch and yelped from the pain. She looked around.

"Alright, that didn't work. No matter, I will have to wake up eventually." She reassured herself. Mama always said that dreams were meant to explore so why not just go with it. I am sure that once I wake up I can laugh at this very peculiar dream." She turned back to him, "Now what were you saying Alfred?"

He stifled a laugh at her little episode," Oh, just call me by my codename: Caterpillar."

She cocked her head to the side," Why were you given that as your codename?" she asked.

"Don't ask." he said flat out, turning back to his computers, "You had better get a move on. It will be dark soon. Not that it matters. It's always night time in the Dark woods."


End file.
